El Club de la Lencería Mágica
by Rarity92
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante de la Preparatoria Konoha que sueña con ser diseñadora de lencería. Un día, ella descubre en una tienda de reliquias, una caja con siete sets de sostenes y pantaletas. Al ponerse uno, descubre que tiene poderes mágicos. Sus amigas y su novio eventualmente se involucran y forman un club para descubrir los secretos de la lencería mágica.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Club de la Lencería Mágica**

 **Capítulo 1: El Descubrimiento de Hinata, Parte I**

La historia comienza en un flashback donde una niña de 7 años de cabello azul y ojos blancos como perla de nombre Hinata estaba en el estudio de trabajo de su madre (quien se parecía a ella, pero más alta y sin los ojos blancos), quien modelaba una hermosa lencería: encaje blanco con moños azules.

"Mami, te ves hermosa" la pequeña Hinata dijo.

"Gracias, cariño" respondió su madre "Creo que este es mi mejor trabajo: simple, pero hermoso. Resalta la belleza de cualquier mujer"

"Crees que algún día pueda ser tan hermosa...¿como tú?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Oh, cariño, tú ya eres hermosa siendo tú" su madre dijo "Eres mi hermosa niña de ojos tan brillantes como la Luna"

La pequeña sonrió mientras abrazó a su madre. Pero de pronto todo se puso obscuro y negro.

"¿Uh?" Preguntó Hinata hasta que una fuerza invisible las separó "¡MAMI!"

Entonces la madre de Hinata fue rodeada por grandes llamas de fuego.

"¡HINATA!" gritó la mujer.

"¡MAMI!" gritó Hinata.

...

Entonces una Hinata ya adolescente (de unos 16 años) despertó violentamente de su pesadilla. Volteó a su alrededor para ver su amplio dormitorio de su mansión. Se levantó para bañarse y vestirse para ir a la escuela. Pero cuando se puso su ropa interior (un sostén blanco y pantaletas de algodón), se observó en el espejo. Comenzó a narrar.

 _Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, primogénita de la familia Hyuga, una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Ciudad Konoha. Desde niña, siempre he querido ser diseñadora de lencería como mi madre...antes de que muriera en ese espantoso, pero misterioso incendio. Desde esa tragedia, mi padre se negó a que me volviera diseñadora de lencería, incluso me obliga usar ropa interior común y corriente._

Mientras Hinata continúa narrando, vemos un gran edificio con el símbolo Hyuga donde su padre Hiashi estaba en una conferencia con sus empleados.

 _Mi padre es presidente de la administración económica de nuestra ciudad. Básicamente estabiliza la economía de todos los negocios de Konoha. Cuáles pueden permanecer abiertos y cuáles no. Desde que mi madre murió, se hizo un memorial donde solía ser su tienda de lencería donde fue quemada. Sólo los miembros de la familia Hyuga pueden visitarla. Aunque sea un hombre estricto y hasta aterrador_ _fue muy hermoso lo que hizo._

Su chofer la llevó a la escuela: La Preparatoria de Konoha.

 _Esta es la escuela donde estudio. Ahí me junto con mis mejores amigas: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, y mi novio Naruto. Bueno, novio en secreto, porque mi padre me mataría._

Hinata se encontró con sus amigas.

"¡Buenos días, Hinata!" las chicas le dieron un gran saludo a su amiga.

"Hola chicas..." saludó Hinata "¿Cómo les fue el fin de semana?"

"Estuvo increíble, Sai me llevó al centro comercial y se tomó la molestia de cargar todas mis bolsas de compras" explicó Ino "Es todo un encanto"

"Qué bueno que tienes un novio fiel..." opinó Sakura, hasta que puso una cara de enojo "...a diferencia de...él"

"No de nuevo" se quejó Tenten.

"Vamos, Sakura, mejor vayamos a clases" dijo Ino.

"¡Por supuesto!" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa repentina "¡Vamos!"

 _Para no hacerles el cuento largo, Sakura salía con el mejor amigo de mi novio: Sasuke Uchiha. Hijo menor de la familia Uchiha. Pero...por alguna razón, Sasuke dejó de interesarle y se fijó en otra. Suena feo_ _que lo diga así, lo sé. Pero créenme que Sasuke tiene un buen corazón. Sino, no seguiría siendo amigo de Naruto._

Antes de la clase de educación física, en el vestuario de las chicas; vemos a varias de ellas en ropa interior. Mientras Hinata iba a ponerse el uniforme deportivo hasta Ino se acercó para presumirle su ropa interior: un sedoso sostén amarillo y unas sexis panties tipo bikini.

"Oye, Hinata, ¿Qué opinas de esta ropa interior que compré en 'Cheeky Angel'?" Ino preguntó.

"Se te ve...bien, Ino" respondió Hinata.

"¿Sólo 'bien'?" preguntó Ino, inconforme con la respuesta "Vamos, Hin, ¿Y pretendes ser diseñadora de lencería?"

"Es que yo..." Hinata iba a contestar.

"Digo, mírate, usando ese soso sostén y esas aún más sosas pantaletas tipo pañal" opinó Ino.

"Qué grosera" replicó Hinata.

"¿Acaso a Naruto se excita al verte usando esas prendas?" Ino preguntó.

"¡Ni siquiera planeamos 'hacerlo'!" Hinata respondió, sonrojada.

"Tampoco Sai, ni yo, pero este no es el punto" Ino comentó "Después de clases, te llevaré a una tienda para comprarte algo mucho mejor. No quieres terminar como Sakura. ¿No?"

"¡ _TE ESCUCHÉ, INO! ¡Y TE MATARÉ!_ " gritó Sakura fuera de escena.

"Rayos" maldijo Ino.

Después de clases (y de que Sakura se tranquilizara por lo que comentó Ino), fueron al centro de la ciudad a encontrar una tienda para comprarle lencería sexy a Hinata.

"Chicas, realmente no necesito esto" Hinata dijo "Me gusta verme como soy"

"No se trata sólo de complacer a Naruto, al menos él no es un mujeriego descarado" dijo Sakura con un tono amargo en la segunda oración.

"Se trata de recuperar tu sueño de ser diseñadora de lencería" Tenten agregó.

"Aprecio que quieran que siga con mi sueño" dijo Hinata "Pero no creo que haya una tienda que tenga lencería que me interese"

Entonces una anciana de baja estatura que asustó a las chicas apareció.

"Yo creo que sí" dijo la anciana.

"¿U-usted quién es?" preguntó Tenten un poco asustada.

"Soy Madan Chiyo" Madan Chiyo se presentó "Dueña de una tienda de reliquias misteriosas y antiguas"

"¿Misteriosas y antiguas?" Ino preguntó "¿No será una bruja?"

"¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES BRUJA?!" preguntó la anciana con una cara enojada y aterradora que hizo que se asustaran más las chicas.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No quise ofenderla!" se disculpó Ino, haciendo la pose de disculpa japonesa "Sería un honor conocer su tienda"

"Muy bien, síganme" ordenó Madan Chiyo con tono dulce.

Las chicas estaban en la tienda de reliquias donde había varios artefactos increíbles (como el Rompecabezas del Milenio de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ O la armadura de Alphonse de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ). Finalmente la anciana llegó con una caja llena de polvo.

"Lo que lea voy a revelar, le perteneció una joven mujer llamada Himawari" Madan Baba dijo, limpiando la caja con un trapo.

"Un momento, ¡es el nombre de mi madre!" Hinata gritó de sorpresa "¿Usted la conoció?"

"Así es" respondió la anciana "Cuando su tienda aún existía, me regaló esta caja y me pidió que la protegiera hasta que, y sito: "una chica con el cabello igual al mío, pero con ojos blancos como perla apareciera". ¿Eres tú la chica?"

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué le dio mi madre para hacerla esperar a que yo apareciera?" preguntó la oji-perla.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?" preguntó la anciana sacando una llave que llevaba en el cuello.

Abrió el seguro que mantenía cerrada la caja y abrió la caja revelando siete sets de ropa interior femenina. Cada uno de diferentes estilos y colores. Las chicas estaban maravilladas por las prendas de tela delicada y sedosa.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Sakura.

"Ahora siento que mi lencería no es lo suficiente sexy" comentó Ino.

"¿Mi madre diseñó estas prendas?" preguntó Hinata.

"Por lo que veo, parece que ella quería que las tuvieras" Madan Chiyo respondió y cerró la caja para dársela a Hinata "Cuídalas con con toda responsabilidad"

"Espera, ¿me las regala a mí?" preguntó Hinata.

"Desde luego, insisto, no hay devoluciones" respondió la anciana.

"¿Por qué devolver algo que no le costó ni un centavo?" preguntó Ino.

"Pero, ¿Cómo pasaré la caja a mi mansión sin que mi padre se dé cuenta?" Hinata preguntó.

"Déjamelo a mi, trabajo como voluntaria en la biblioteca de la escuela después clases" Sakura dijo "Puedo guardar la caja en mi casillero hasta que tu llegues por ella. Aquí está el número de mi casillero"

"Gracias Sakura, te debo una" agradeció Hinata.

"Somos amigas, ¿no?" preguntó Sakura.

Todas se rieron.

la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba en la cama, pero aún despierta. Andaba pensativa por la ropa interior que heredó de su madre.

 _¿Qué tiene esas prendas que mi madre mantuvo en secreto hasta que yo las obtuviera? ¿Significará una señal? No puede estar viva. Pero...aún así averiguaré más de la lencería que me dejó mi madre. Descubriré hasta el último secreto._

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El Descubrimiento de Hinata, Parte II**

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue temprano a la escuela para probarse una prenda de lencería de la caja. Hinata abrió el casillero de Sakura donde está la caja.

"Muy bien, ahora debo buscar un lugar donde cambiarme" Hinata dijo.ñ

Ella comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta encontrar un salón vacío.

"Perfecto, el salón donde solía ser manualidades" Hinata dijo.

Abrió la puerta y vio que estaba muy desordenado: había polvo, cajas con periódicos viejos y hasta telarañas. Pero tenía un espejo alto.

"Dios mío" dijo Hinata "Bueno, lo limpiaré luego, porque ahora tengo ganas de ponerme esta lencería"

Hinata abre la caja y el primer set que ve es un sostén blanco con moños tres moños azules (una entre las copas y dos en los tirantes) y panties también blancas con un lazo elástico azul bordado en la cintura y amarrado como un moño.

"Que belleza, me voy a probar estas" Hinata dijo, agarrando el sostén "Me recuerda a los diseños de mi madre"

Entonces Hinata comenzó a desvestirse (sólo se tirando al suelo el uniforme que consiste en el chaleco verde, la blusa blanca abotonada, el moño rojo, la falda verde y las zapatillas negras. También el sostén y pantaletas blancas de algodón, y las medias negras.) y se puso la lencería: metió sus piernas en los ojos de las pantaletas y las jaló hacia arriba hasta tocar su entrepierna. Con el sostén, levantó los brazos y los tirantes se deslizaron hacia su pecho donde finalmente ella se abrochó. Se miró al espejo y quedo impresionada por su bello cuerpo cuyas parte privadas estaban cubiertas por las hermosas prendas.

"No puede ser, me parezco exactamente a mi madre" dijo Hinata, ruborizada.

Por un minuto entero, Hinata continuó viéndose al espejo: admirando su belleza. Pero entonces, comenzó a llorar, recordando lo mucho que extraña a su madre.

"Mamá...¿Qué significan estás prendas que tanto tiempo me haz ocultado?" preguntó Hinata, derramando lágrimas "¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme...?"

Entonces la lencería que tenía puesta comenzó a brillar. Hinata dejó de llorar de repente y notó como su cuerpo también comenzó a brillar por la ropa interior. Entonces su cabello azul también brilló, pero hasta la mitad.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" preguntó Hinata hasta que sintió algo en sus ojos.

Desde la perspectiva de Hinata: vemos la escuela de afuera a través de la pared como si fueran rayos X. Hinata se asustó tanto que cerró los ojos, pero aún cerrados, podía ver todo a su alrededor. Ella empezó a correr, pero se resbaló con su propia ropa y cayó. Antes de tocar el suelo, con sus manos (que empezaron a formar una especie de aura) se empujó ella misma tan fuerte que se golpeó contra la pared. Finalmente cayó al suelo, causando que todo el desorden se despeje. Al levantarse, se sintió tan asustada que se quitó el sostén. Al hacerlo, la lencería dejó de brillar, al igual que su piel y cabello. Hinata volvió a la normalidad.

"Tengo que contárselo a mis amigas" dijo Hinata.

Varios minutos después, sus amigas llegaron media hora temprano para ver a Hinata y preguntarle sobre la lencería.

"Bien, Hinata, ¿cómo te quedo la ropa interior?" preguntó Sakura.

"Apuesto que te sentiste súper sexy" comentó Ino.

"Bueno, si me sentí tan hermosa, como mi madre" dijo Hinata "Pero hay más"

"¿Cómo que más?" preguntó Tenten.

"No me digas que te dio super fuerza como la toga de Hércules" comentó Ino.

"Ay, Ino, primero: es el cabello y segundo: lo estás confundiendo con Samson" corrigió Sakura " Con razón reprobaste historia de la mitología"

"Oye, si sé que David derrotó a Goliath, trasformándolo en piedra con la cabeza de Medusa" Ino dijo, probando una vez más su ignorancia.

"¿Podemos regresar con la ropa interior de Hinata?" preguntó Tenten hasta que apareció Naruto.

"¿Qué tiene la ropa interior de Hinata? preguntó Naruto.

"¡NARUTO!" gritó Hinata, muy ruborizada.

"¿De que están hablando, chicas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Verás mi dulce e inocente Naruto, tu novia Hina-" iba Ino explicarle, hasta que Hinata le tapó la boca.

"Es asunto de mujeres, Naruto" dijo Hinata.

"Esta bien, Hinata, puedes decírmelo, soy tu novio" dijo Naruto, haciendo que Hinata diera un fuerte suspiro.

"De acuerdo, supongo que tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano" dijo Hinata.

Hinata llevó a sus amigas y a Naruto al salón abandonado para mostrarles la lencería.

"Entonces, ¿tu madre te dejó esta caja llena de ropa interior femenina a ti para que siguieras su legado de ser diseñadora de lencería?" preguntó Naruto.

"Más o menos" Hinata respondió.

"¿No te vas a poner pervertido porque te dejamos ver sostenes y pantaletas?" preguntó Ino.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Naruto, un poco sonrojado "Jamás haría algo que molestara a mi bella Hinata"

"Entonces, ¿Crees que me vería hermosa usándolas?" preguntó Hinata.

"Mi bella doncella, eres hermosa sin importar lo que usas" Naruto dijo "Incluso si te disfrazaras de un vaso de Ramen instantáneo, te verías 'deliciosa'"

Aunque el chiste les pareció penoso para las chicas, a Hinata le dio risa.

"Sabes cómo darme una sonrisa" comentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Dios, Hinata sí que eligió bien" comentó Sakura con envidia.

"Hay más, pero me gustaría mostrarles después de la escuela." dijo Hinata.

"De acuerdo" Todos aceptaron.

Después de la escuela, las cuatro chicas y un chico fueron a un callejón en el centro de la ciudad.

"Okay, ¿Para qué nos llevaste a un callejón sucio y negro?" preguntó Sakura.

"Eeck, y aparte lleno de ratas" Ino se quejó.

"Porque así podré mostrarles lo que hace la lencería sin que nadie me ve" Hinata respondió.

"Aún no entiendo nada" comentó Tenten.

"Primero, tápenle los ojos a Naruto" Hinata ordenó y las demás obedecieron.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no me dejan ver?" preguntó Naruto.

"Debes ser respetuoso con la privacidad femenina" respondió Sakura.

Hinata se quitó sus pantaletas de algodón con la falda puesta y se puso las otras. Luego se quitó la blusa y el sostén de algodón (no le vemos los senos, pervertidos) y se puso el sostén, pero sin abrochar los ganchos.

"Muy bien, ahora deja que Naruto vea" Hinata ordenó.

"¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Abróchatelo primero!" sugirió Sakura.

"Por favor, todos tienen que ver esto" dijo Hinata.

Entonces le permitieron a Naruto ver y él se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de Hinata.

"Cielos, realmente luces hermosa" Naruto comentó.

"Gravias, pero esto no es todo" Hinata dijo.

Finalmente se abrochó y una vez más se transformó, obteniendo los poderes que tenía esta mañanas. Todos los demás estaban asombrados por la transformación.

"No...puede...ser" susurró Sakura.

"Lo veo...y no lo creo" Ino dijo.

"¿No estaremos soñando?" Naruto preguntó.

"Hay más" dijo Hinata.

Usó sus manos con energía azul para darle un empujón a un contenedor de basura, sólo para destruirlo en pedazos. Los demás se cubrieron, pero terminaron cubiertos de basura (lo que dio mucho asco, Ino).

"¿Qué opinan?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, definitivamente esto es un sueño" comentó Naruto "Lo único que falta es que se transforme en Super Saiya-"

"¿Qué más puedes hacer?" preguntó Sakura.

"Puedo ver a través de objetos sólidos" respondió Hinaf?

"¿Cómo rayos X? Genial. Entonces: ¿de qué color es mi ropa interior?" preguntó Naruto.

Hinata usó su poder en Naruto.

"Boxers de...¿Pinkie Pie?" Hinata preguntó un poco sonrojada.

"Ay por dios, ¿todavía usas boxers de Pinkie Pie de _My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad_?" preguntó Sakura indignada.

"Rayos" maldijo Naruto, cubriéndose la entrepierna "No puedo evitarlo, Pinkie Pie es mi poni favorita"

"Esta bien, Naruto, a mí me gusta Fluttershy" Hinata dijo "Por alguna razón, me siento identificado con ella"

"Entonces, esta lencería tiene como...¿magia?" Sakura preguntó "Es imposible. La magia sólo existen en cuentos de hadas"

"Quizás por eso mi madre lo mantuvo en secreto por tanto tiempo" Hinata dijo "Pero...¿por qué me elegiría a mí?"

"¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?" Naruto preguntó.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, por difícil que parezca" dijo Sakura "Esas prendas que estás usando no deben ser la únicas con magia"

"Ay por dios, ¿esto significaría que formaremos un club de lencería?" Ino preguntó, emocionada.

"Yo le entro, esto también me interesa" Tenten dijo.

"Está decidido, a partir de ahora formaremos un club" Hinata dijo "El Club de la Lencería Mágica"

"¡SÍ!" todos exclamaron e iban a saltar para chocar las manos, pero Hinata...

"¡ESPEREN!" Hinata gritó "No quiero hacerlos volar con mis poderes"

"Oh, es cierto" Naruto dijo.

De todas formas, todos se rieron.

 **Fin del Capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La Fuerza de Sakura**

En la preparatoria de Konoha, Sakura estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero hasta que apareció Sasuke.

"Buenos días, Sakura" saludó Sasuke.

"Piérdete, Uchiha" dijo Sakura con tono amargo y sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo" dijo Sasuke "Explicarte las cosas"

"No hay nada que hablar, ni explicar" replicó Sakura "Tú y yo ya no somos nada"

"No te estoy pidiendo que regreses" aseguró Sasuke "Digo, rompimos hacer 6 meses..."

"Y por 'rompimos', te refieres a 'me remplazaste con una cualquiera" Sakura dijo.

"Oye, Karin no es...digo, sólo no quiero enemistad entre nosotros." Sasuke dijo "Quiero que a pesar de cómo terminó nuestra relación, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos"

"¡HA! ¡No me hagas reír!" dijo Sakura con sarcasmo "Salimos, me botas, me remplazas con otra chica con senos tan grandes como pelotas de playa, ¿y ahora tienes el descaro de pedir una solicitud de amistad en mi red social?"

"Sakura, yo..."

"¡SASUKE QUERIDO!" gritó la actual novia de Sasuke: una pelirroja con lentes llamada Karin y le da un abrazo "¡Te extrañé demasiado! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes? ¿No puse suficientes corazones y gatitos lindos?" entonces ve a Sakura "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Nada, ya me iba a mi servicio social en la biblioteca" Sakura dijo "Qué disfruten su juego de recién casados"

"¿Juego?" preguntó Karin, bastante ofendida "¿Crees que nuestro amor es un juego? Si fuera un juego, ¿haríamos esto?" preguntó Karin, dándole un fuerte beso a Sasuke.

A Sakura le dio náuseas y se fue lo más lejos posible con un seño muy enojado.

Mientras, en el Club de la Lencería Mágica, los demás habían terminado de limpiar todo y quedó como una habitación tan limpia que se podía comer en el suelo.

"No quiero presumir, pero ni el palacio del emperador de Japón se compara a nuestro suelo" dijo Ino.

"Ino, Japón es gobernada por un primer ministro" explicó Tenten.

"Sí, claro, y luego me dirás que Brasil no lo gobierna un rey" comentó Ino.

"Y mí me dicen el más tonto de la escuela" comentó Naruto, recibiendo un pellizco en el brazo por Hinata "¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Si vas a ser el único hombre del club, tienes que mostrar sensibilidad" Hinata dijo.

"Sí soy sensible...a veces lloro si se me derrama el ramen instantáneo, aún antes de probarlo" confesó Naruto "Significaría 3 minutos de mi vida desperdiciados."

Finalmente apareció Sakura, todavía enojada, y tiró su mochila a un lado.

"Eh...bienvenido, Sakura" saludó Tenten, algo nerviosa.

"Maldita Karin, maldito Uchiha, maldito todo" maldijo Sakura, mientras se sentó "Estos dos me hacen querer estrangularlos"

"Cielos, y yo creí que mi madre se enfadaba conmigo por no limpiar mi cuarto" Naruto comentó "En serio, parecería que su cabello rojo se volvería fuego"

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?" preguntó Hinata.

"El estúpido mujeriego de Uchiha se me acercó a mí y me pidió ser si amiga" explicó Sakura "¿En serio? ¿Después de que me botara con la zorra de Karin? ¡Qué hipócrita!"

"¿No crees que estás siendo dura con él?" preguntó Ino.

"Tú no lo entiendes, Ino, sólo espera a que Sai haga lo mismo, si es que se atreve" dijo Sakura y se fijó a Naruto "¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo su amigo?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué es más divertido que tener un rival en educación física?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿'Física'?" preguntó Sakura hasta que le dio una idea un tanto macabra que puso una sonrisa maligna.

"Sakura...¿En qué estás pensando ahora?" preguntó Tenten un poco asustada.

"Estoy pensando en ponerme una de esas prendas de la caja..." Sakura dijo.

"No permitiré que uses los poderes de las lencerías para vengarte de Sasuke" advirtió Hinata "Ni siquiera sabemos si tienen los mismos poderes que las que yo usé la última vez"

"Vamos, no voy a lastimarlo, sólo a intimidarlo para que jamás me vuelva a dirigir la palabra" dijo Sakura.

"Lo siento Sakura, pero la caja permanecerá cerrada a cualquiera" declaró Hinata, mostrando su llave colgada en el cuello "Sólo YO puedo abrirla"

"Ugh, esta bien" dijo Sakura a regañadientes.

Tiempo después, después de la clase de educación física, todas las chicas se andan cambiando. Hasta Hinata se quitó la camisa deportiva, pero no se dio cuenta que también la llave por accidente. Sakura (desde un par de lejos de su casillero) lo notó y figuró un plan. Vio lo alarma de incendios y con una liga de su cabello y una perla que tenía como arete, aprovechó a que nadie la viera para lanzar la perla como una resortera y activar la alarma. Todas las chicas (excepto Sakura) gritaron y salieron del vestidor (algunas ni les importó andar en ropa interior). Sakura aprovechó para tomar la llave y apagar la alarma una vez que todas se fueran.

"Sakura, eres la mejor" dijo Sakura a sí misma.

Todas tuvieron que ir al gimnasio para una extraña 'asamblea' con la directora Tsunade.

"Muy bien, alguien debió activar la alarma como una broma y una muy pesada" Tsunade dijo.

"Seguro fue el revoltoso de Naruto" dijo una de las chicas, cubriéndose su sostén con su camisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, seguro lo hizo para robar nuestros interiores" dijo la otra chica, cubriéndose sus panties con la camisa.

"Sea, quien sea, las alarmas contra incendios no son asunto de broma" dijo Tsunade "Quien lo haya hecho será ex-"

Entonces apareció la sub-directora Shizune con un microondas quemado.

"¡Directora Tsunade!" gritó Shizune "Qué bueno que activó la alarma. El microondas en la sala de maestros se estaba incendiando. Que bueno que siempre tenemos un extintor"

"¿Otra vez?" Tsunade preguntó "Creí que lo habían reemplazado"

"Este es el reemplazo. No sé que pasó" dijo Shizuna.

"Bueno, pues parece que la alarma no fue cosa de broma después de todo" comentó Tsunade "De acuerdo, señoritas, vístanse y tomen el resto del día libre debido a este pequeño incidente"

Todas se alegraron al menos por la pequeña 'recompensa'. Pero Hinata y sus amigas (excepto Sakura) andaban sospechosas.

"¿Por qué siento que todo esto fue planeado?" Tenten preguntó.

"¿Planeado? ¿Alguien planea una cena?" preguntó Ino.

"¿Pero quién podría-?" preguntó Hinata, tocándose el cuello y descubre que no tiene su llave "¡MI LLAVE!" luego puso cara de enojo "¡SAKURA!"

En el salón del club, Sakura abrió la caja de lencería.

"A ver, ¿qué me puedo probar?" preguntó Sakura y encontró un conjunto que le interesó: un sostén rojo tipo deportivo y panties rojo tipo 'boyshort' con encaje rosado en los bordes. "¡Estás se ven bonitas!"

Las demás corrían (Hinata más rápida que las demás) para llegar al salón.

"¡Sakura va a pagar por esto!" dijo Hinata.

"¿Crees que ella también causó el incendio?" preguntó Tenten "Digo, no es posible, ya que el salón de maestros está en el primer piso y nuestro club en el segundo"

"¡Ella me va a responder a mí!" dijo Hinata.

"Hinata da miedo cuando está enojada" comentó Ino.

Ellas finalmente llegaron al salón donde encontraron a Sakura, ya con la pantaleta puesta y abrochándose el sostén.

"¡SAKURA HARUNO!" gritó Hinata "¡NO TE ATREVAS!"

Pero Sakura terminó de abrochárselo.

"Oops, ya lo hice" se burló Sakura.

Entonces, de la misma forma que Hinata, Sakura se transformó (al igual que su cabello) y se sintió completamente diferente.

"Dios mío...¿Así es como te sientes al usar este poder?" preguntó Sakura.

"Sakura, te ordenó que te las quites" Hinata ordenó con un tono severo "No sabemos que poderes tiene"

"¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?" preguntó Sakura, abriendo la ventana.

Entonces Sakura saltó tan alto que casi volaba.

"Argh, no puedo creer que deba hacer esto" dijo Hinata abriendo la caja y saca la lencería que ella usó anteriormente.ñ

Afuera mientras tanto, Sakura saltaba alto varias veces y descubrió que también tenía super fuerza por los cráteres que hacía.

"¡Esto es divertido!" gritó Sakura, sintiéndose como una pequeña niña.

Pero cuando ella paró, terminando a las afueras de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de los cráteres que hizo.

"Vaya, debo tener más cuidado" comentó Sakura hasta que se encontró con dos tipos y pusieron cara de pervertidos.

"Hola mi chiquita, ¿Olvidaste tu ropa en la lavandería?" preguntó uno de los tipos.

"¿O eres una super modelo?" preguntó el otro tipo.

"Diablos" maldijo Sakura, cubriéndose "¡Aléjense de mí!"

"Vamos, solo queremos parrandear" dijo el tipo, agarrándole el brazo para tocarle un seno.

"¡NO ME TOQUEN!" gritó Sakura, usando su super fuerza para lanzarle al tipo al otro.

Ese lanzamiento dejó a los tipos totalmente heridos. Cuando se levantaron, estaban aterrorizados por ella.

"¡CORRAMOS, COMPADRE!" gritó el tipo y ambos corrieron como cobardes.

"No puede ser..." dijo Sakura, viendo sus manos.

 _¡SAKURA!_

Finalmente apareció Hinata (también transformada).

"¿Hinata?" Sakura preguntó "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Mis ojos puede ver através de las paredes, ¿recuerdas? Ya te divertiste, ahora quítatelos" ordenó Hinata.

"¿Bromeas?" preguntó Sakura "¡Jamás me sentí muy fuerte!"

"Pero aún no controlas su poder apropiadamente" comentó Hinata.

"Entonces entrenamos para controlarlo" propuso Sakura en posición de batalla.

"No me refería a-" Hinata dijo, pero Sakura dio el primer golpe, la cuál Hinata lo detuvo con sus manos con aura.

"Buena atrapada, una mejor ofensiva es la defensa" comentó Sakura, dándola más y más golpes a una gran velocidad.

"¡Sakura, esto no es un Anime de acción!" advirtió Hinata, bloqueando más golpes.

"No vencerás a tu oponente si no das el primer golpe" comentó Sakura.

Entonces Hinata dio el primer golpe, empujándola hacia una roca. Pero ella sobrevivió.

"¿Estas bien, Sakura?" preguntó Hinata.

"¡GOLPE SORPRESA!" gritó Sakura, dándole un golpe en el estómago y luego una patada en las piernas derribándola.

Entonces Sakura salta de emoción.

"¡WOO-HOO! ¡Y el público enloquece!" gritó Sakura "Muy bien, Hinata, ya puedes dejar de fingir" pero se da cuenta que Hinata estaba realmente herida "¿Hinata...?"

"No...siento las piernas" dijo Hinata.

"¡Ay no!" gritó Sakura de temor "No, no, no, no, ¿qué es lo que hice?"

Sakura se inclinó para ver las heridas y cuando las tocó, sus manos brillaron un aura verde jade. Al hacer contacto con las heridas de Hinata, desaparecieron.

"Uh...mis piernas, ya las siente de nuevo" Hinata dijo "Creo que también tienes poderes curativos"

"Hinata, perdóname por actuar así" suplicó Sakura, ya con lagrimas en los ojos "No estaba consciente de mi poder y me dejé llevar...lo lamento"

"Te perdono, Sakura, yo también me sentí abrumada por la magia de las prendas" dijo Hinata "Pero me prometí a mí misma que descubriría los secretos de la lencería"

"Tal vez debería devolverlos" dijo Sakura desabrochándose el sostén.

"Espera, no te los quites aquí" dijo Hinata.

Regreso a la escuela (ya era tarde), Sakura y Hinata ya estaban vestidas, y Sakura se disculpó con todas en el club.

"Lamento mi comportamiento de hoy" se disculpó Sakura "Ahora les devolveré mi llave del club y jamás volveré"

"Sakura, ¿quién te dijo que te echaríamos?" preguntó Hinata.

"¿A no? Es que yo-" Sakura dijo.

"Seguirás en el club, pero desde ahora sólo yo llevaré la llave del club y de la caja" dijo Hinata "¿Todas de acuerdo?"

Todas se quejaron por esto.

"Buena metida de pata, Sakura" reprochó Ino.

Pero nadie sabía que afuera de la escuela, estaba una especie de espíritu rojo y misterioso. Sólo se reía con maldad.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **(A/E: Hola a todos, les agradecezco mucho por leer y comentar mi historia. Algunos me preguntaron si Naruto obtendría poderes de las misma forma que las demás en el futuro. Pues, eso será una sorpresa ;))**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: La Transformación de Naruto**

 **(A/E: Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estaba extremadamente ocupado. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo lo compensa.)**

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la casa de Naruto viendo una película, al parecer cómica ya que estos dos se reían como locos.

"No sabía que las comedias tontas fueran tan divertidas" comentó Hinata "Mi padre jamás me dejaría verlas"

"Hablando de él, ¿Sabe que estás en mi casa?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, él cree que estoy en la biblioteca después de la escuela estudiando cuando en realidad estoy en el club" explicó Hinata "Claro, hoy suspendí nuestra sesión en el club para pasar un tiempo juntos"

Entonces apareció la madre de Naruto, Kushina. Era una bella mujer de cabello rojo como tomate, blusa blanca debajo de un vestido verde. Tenía una sonrisa sospechosamente amable.

"¿Disfrutando la película?" preguntó Kushina.

"Sí, gracias, Señora Uzumaki" respondió Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto" dijo Kushina, mostrando un par de calcetines sucios "Dejaste tus calcetines en tu cama otra vez"

"Mamá, no enfrente de Hinata" dijo Naruto, un poco avergonzado.

"Naruto, ven aquí" ordenó Kushina, aún sonriendo.

Naruto se acercó a Kushina.

"No quiero que Hinata crea que soy-" pero Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Kushina le jaló del brazo, lo puso contra la pared (escondiéndose de Hinata) y puso cara de enojo de forma aterradora.

"Si vuelves a dejar tus sucios calcetines, reemplazaré tu almuerzo de ramen por verduras crudas, ¿Entendiste?" preguntó Kushina con un tono amenazante.

"Sí, entendí" respondió Naruto, con tono asustado.

"Muy bien" dijo Kushina, repentinamente con un tono dulce "Voy al mandado. Se está haciendo tarde. No olvides llevar a Hinata a casa"

"De acuerdo" dijo Naruto.

Kushina se va al mandado y Naruto vuelve al sofá con Hinata.

"Lamento que vieras esto" se disculpó Naruto "Como dije una vez, ella tiene el temperamento de mil demonios"

"Bueno, ella parece una dulce persona en comparación a mi padre" Hinata dijo "¿Cómo era tu padre?"

"No lo recuerdo, murió antes de que cumpliera apenas un año de nacido" respondió Naruto "Mi madre sólo me dijo algo de 'un avión' y luego se pone a llorar. Es una persona complicada, pero la quiero"

"Creo que heredaste mucho de ella, como yo heredé de la mía" comentó Hinata.

"Gracias, aunque desearía que no hiciera tanto escándalo por mi ropa interior" dijo Naruto "Digo, no es que yo me pusiera la suya. Es decir, yo no tengo esa maña de hacer tal cosa."

"Espera, repite eso" ordenó Hinata.

"¿Que no tengo esa maña de hacer-?"

"No, antes de eso"

"¿Que desearía que no hiciera-?"

"No, lo que dijiste sobre ponerte la ropa interior de tu madre" dijo Hinata.

"Espera, ¿no estás pensando en...?" preguntó Naruto.

Y de repente la escena cambia en la escuela temprano en la mañana en el club. Naruto sostenía unas panties naranjas eran tipo 'hipster'.

"Tienes que está bromeando" dijo Naruto, extremadamente nervioso.

"Vamos, ni que te fueran a morder" dijo Hinata, mientras sacó el sostén que era naranja con un moño blanco entre las copas "Ahora quítate la camisa, te ayudaré a ponértelo"

"¡Ni loco!" se negó Naruto "Toda la escuela pensará que soy un pervertido, lo cuál no lo soy"

"Nadie se enterará, lo prometo" dijo Hinata "Además, ¿No quieres saber que poder podrás obtener? ¿No quieres ser como Goku, Inuyasha o ese joven pirata que se estira mucho?"

"Si eso implica andar por ahí, usando sólo la lencería, olvídalo" Naduto se negó otra vez.

"Puedes ponerte tu ropa debajo de ella" Hinata agregó.

Naruto sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto" comentó Naruto, quitándose la camisa.

Hinata le puso el sostén a Naruto y le ayudó a abrochárselo.

"Debo admitirlo, te queda muy bien" comentó Hinata.

"Por favor, no lo digas, siento que daña mi masculinidad" confesó Naruto, sonrojado.

"Qué exagerado" replicó Hinata, dándole las panties.

"¿Podrías voltearte, por favor?" preguntó Naruto, con la cara rojo como tomate.

Hinata obedeció y se volteó para no ver a Naruto quitándose el pantalón y sus boxer. Aunque por sus gestos, tenía curiosidad de verlo.

Naruto lentamente metió sus piernas en los hoyos de la prenda y las levantó hacia arriba. Por primera vez, Naruto estaba usando ropa interior femenina. Hinata volteó para verlo y se sonrojó instantáneamente al ver a su novio en lencería.

"¿Co-cómo te sientes...?" preguntó Hinata.

"Aparte raro por usar algo hecho específicamente para mujeres...nada" respondió Naruto "Creo que sólo te da poderes, si tienes-"

De repente Naruto empezó a tener la misma transformación que Hinata y Sakura.

"Espera, ¡está funcionando!" Naruto se emocionó...hasta que sintió algo más.

Naruto brilló todavía más hasta convertirse en una silueta blanca. Entonces su forma masculina cambió a una femenina: su torso se encogió, obteniendo curvas, sus caderas se hincharon, le crecieron senos que rellenaron el sostén a la perfección y su cabello se alargó hasta sus caderas. Cuando el brillo desapareció, dejó de ser una silueta y ahora Naruto es una chica por completo. Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Na-Na-ru-to..." dijo Hinata, costándole trabajo en hablar.

"¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó Naruto, hasta que notó que su voz era más femenina y luego sintió su cabello largo "¿Pero qué?"

Y luego notó sus senos en el pecho. Asustado, corrió al espejo para ver su apariencia completamente transformada.

"¡SOY UNA CHICA!" gritó Naruto, hasta se revisó la parte de abajo y descubrió que su...'parte privada masculina' ya no estaba ahí "¡REALMENTE SOY UNA CHICA!"

"Naruto, t-tiemes que calmarte un poco" pidió Hinata.

"¡¿CALMARME?!" Naruto preguntó, enojada (sí, ahora es una chica) "¡NO QUIERO NI SABER SI ESTO ES PERMANENTE!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se desabrochó el sostén y pasó por la transformación, pero esta vez como un hombre. Aún estaba asustado, pero sintió alivio al saber que sólo es mujer con la lencería puesta.

"No, no es permanente" Naruto dijo "Dios, eso fue peor que escuchar una creepypasta lleno de screamers"

"¿Entonces su poder es transformar a un hombre en mujer?" preguntó Hinata.

"¿Que pasaría si lo usas tú?" preguntó Naruto.

"No creo que funcione" Hinata respondió "Una vez traté de probar otra lencería y no pasó nada. Sólo la lencería que usé por primera vez es la que me da poderes. Como si cada lencería elegiría a un dueño."

"Ni que fueran los Digivices de _Digimon_ " comentó Naruto.

"Tienen que verlo las demás" dijo Hinata.

Unos minutos después, llegaron las demás y al igual que Hinata, estaban boquiabiertas por la transformación de Naruto.

"Lo veo...y me cuesta creerlo" dijo Sakura.

"Se ve tan real" comentó Tenten.

"Asombroso, ahora tengo una amiga que es rubia igual que yo" dijo Ino alegremente.

"No es gracioso, Ino" dijo Naruto "Si su único poder es transformarme en mujer, entonces no quiero volver a usarla"

"Pero, Naruto, quizás ese sea el poder más importante de todos" dijo Sakura "Ser el primer hombre de la humanidad en entender cien por ciento a las mujeres. No sólo físicamente, sino emocional"

"Prefiero ser el hombre que más comió ramen en la historia" comentó Naruto.

"¿Alguna vez dejas de pensar en ramen?" preguntó Sakura, fastidiada.

"Al menos sólo ustedes saben el secreto" dijo Naruto.

Pero de repente apareció Kushina con el almuerzo de Naruto.

"Naruto, olvidaste tu al-" dijo Kushina hasta que vio a todas las chicas y a su hijo transformado en chica "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!"

Otros minutos pasaron para que se tranquilizara y le explicaran todo desde el principio.

"Déjenme ver si entendí bien: tu madre te dejó esta ropa interior femenina mágica como herencia y una de estas prendas convirtió a mi hijo en...¿mi hija?"

"Básicamente sí, pero no es permanen-"

"¡ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO!" exclamó Kushina, abrazando fuerte a su nueva 'hija' "Siempre he querido una niña! Sin ofender"

"No me ofende...ni me sorprende" dijo Naruto, sintiéndose apretada por el abrazo "Uh...madre"

"Sólo un minuto más, quiero disfrutarlo aún más" dijo Kushina.

"No-puedo-respirar!" Gritó Naruto y entonces invocó una ráfaga de vientos que hizo que Kushina se separara de Naruto.

Pero la ráfaga levantaron las faldas de todas las mujeres del salón, revelando sus pantaletas: los de Hinata eran blancas de algodón, los de Sakura eran rosas con moños rojos, los de Ino eran moradas, los de Tenten eran verdes y los de Kushina eran marrones. Naruto se ruborizó e hizo desaparecer la ráfaga de vientos.

"¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!" Naruto se disculpó rápidamente "¡POR FAVOR, NO ME GOLPEEN!"

"Tranquilo, creo que descubriste el verdadero poder de la lencería que usas" dijo Hinata.

"Genial, ahora lo usará para levantarle las faldas a las chicas" Sakura se quejó.

"Te dije que lo sentía, Sakura, además, no soy un pervertido como todas me acusan" dijo Naruto y se fijó en Kushina "Madre, lamento si vi tus..."

"No importa, hija mía, ahora que eres una hermosa chicas, debes acostumbrarte a la anatomía femenina" dijo Kushina "De hecho, deberías ponerte ropa. Una dama educada no debe andar caminando en ropa interior."

"Sí, me muero por volver a ser hombre..." Naruto dijo, desabrochándose el sostén.

"¡Dije ropa, no desnuda!" Kushina ordenó " ¿Alguien sabe no guardan los uniformes?"

"Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!" preguntó Naruto, indignada.

Otra escena cambia abruptamente a la oficina de Tsunade, ahora Naruto está usando el uniforme femenino de la escuela. Y aparte, su cabello (curiosamente su cabello no tenía la mitad brillosa, pero aún está en su forma femenina) ahora tiene dos coletas largas. Naruto tenía cara de timidez, lo que intensificaba su ternura femenina.

"¿Desea transferir a su sobrina a esta escuela?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Así es, ella estudiaba en el extranjero, pero quería estudiar aquí" explicó Kushina "También Naruto quería estudiar en el extranjero, así que decidí cambiarlos a diferentes escuelas"

"Que raro, Naruto nunca mencionó en estudiar en otra parte" dijo Tsunade con sospecha "Tampoco mencionó algo de una prima"

"Ya lo conoce, se le olvida de todo hasta de lo que come que no sea ramen" dijo Kushina.

"Debo admitir, se parece mucho a Naruto" comentó Kushina "¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?"

"Vamos, no seas tímida" animó Kushina.

"Naruko...Uzumaki" dijo Naruko.

"¿Naruko?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Es hija de mi hermano" respondió Kushina "Él quería que nuestros respectivos hijos tuvieran nombres similares"

"Ahora que lo dices, se parece demasiado a Naruto" comentó Tsunade, mirándola de cerca, poniendo a Naruko más nerviosa "De acuerdo, dejaré que estudie aquí. Seguro se adaptará perfectamente"

" _Estoy empezando a arrepentirme_ " comentó Naruko mentalmente.

Después la escena se cambió al salón de clases donde Iruka-sensei presentó a Naruko a los alumnos de la clase.

"Estudiantes, quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante de intercambio: esta es Naruko Uzumaki, ella es prima de su compañero Naruto Uzumaki, quién tuvo que irse al extranjero a estudiar" explicó Iruka "Por favor, denle una buena bienvenida y hagan que se siente como en casa. Naruko, puedes sentarte donde gustes"

Todos (excepto las del club) quedaban impresionados por el fuerte parecido de Naruto.

"¿Naruto tiene una prima?" preguntó Kiba.

"Él nunca la mencionó" comentó Rock Lee.

Pero el que más se fijaba era Sasuke. Naruko se sentó en su asiento habitual como si nada pasara. Pero Sasuke no dejaba de verla.

Después de clases, mientras todos salían, Sasuke se acercó a Naruko. Naruko trató de evadirlo, pero Sasuke insistió en seguirla.

"¡Disculpa!" gritó Sasuke "¿Seguro eres la prima de Naruto?"

"Uh...sí" respondió Naruko "Tu debes ser"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo" dijo Sasuke "¿No sabes por qué quiso cambiarse de escuela?"

"No lo sé, quizás quería buscarse un rival más fuerte" dijo Naruko en tono de burla.

"Okay, ahora me siento insultado, tonto Naruto" insultó Sasuke "Oh, sin ofender"

"Hehe, no me ofende, yo-digo, él hasta admite que él es algo tonto" comentó Naruko.

Entonces apareció una celosa Karin.

"Sasuke lindo, ¿qué haces con la nueva?" preguntó Karin "Y tú, ¿tratas de seducirlo?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sóla-!"

"De lo advertiré única vez: ¡Aléjate de mi novio o te haré llorar!" advirtió Karin, mientras le agarró del brazo Sasuke "Vamos, querido Sasuke, me prometiste llevarme de compras"

Sasuke fue arrastrado por Karin tan rápido que no alcanzó a despedirse de Naruko, quién se sintió sorprendida por la amenaza de Karin.

Más tarde, en el club, Naruko le contó a las chicas sobre...bueno, cómo se siente.

"Este es el peor día de mi vida: primero me transformo en mujer, luego mi madre me re-inscribe como a su hija y ahora mi rival es la perra de Karin" se quejó Naruko.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" dijo Sakura.

"Creo que estás exagerando, Naruto" opinó Hinata.

"No, ¡odio ser mujer!" exasperó Naruko "Ahora mi madre quiere llevarme al centro comercial a hacer cosas de chicas como ir al salón de belleza a maquillarme y arreglarme el pelo"

"¡Genial, lo disfrutarás a lo grande!" dijo Ino, animosa.

"Lo dudo mucho..." dijo Naruko.

Después de clases, la joven rubia y la mujer pelirroja se hallaban en el centro comercial, caminando juntas como madre e hija.

"Sonríe, cariño, vas a presenciar las ventajas de la femineidad" dijo Kushina.

"¿No podemos ir a las maquinitas o a la tienda de manga?" preguntó Naruko.

"Oh no, señorita, si vas a ser una mujer, tendrás que hacer cosas de mujeres" respondió Kushina.

"Ya que..." Se rindió Naruko.

"Anímate, dama una sonrisa" ordenó Kushina, mientras Naruko le dio ls sonrisa más forzada del mundo "Muy bien, parece que necesitamos mucho maquillaje"

Y así, hubo un montaje de ellas pasando el tiempo juntas: se arreglaron el cabello, se maquillaron, le dieron manicura y pedicura, fueron a comprarle ropa femenina, incluyendo, pero no limitado a vestidos, blusas, faldas, camisones e incluso un bañador de una pieza.

"Bueno, debo admitir que fue un día placentero" admitió Naruko "Pero no entiendo porque me compraste un bañador. Sólo soy mujer cuando uso esta lencería"

"Bueno, no te quejaste cuando te compré un par de panties" señaló Kushina "¿Disfrutas el día de chicas?"

"Creo que sí..." comentó Naruko hasta que vieron en el puesto de helados a Karin y a Sasuke. Pero parecían que estaban discutiendo.

"Siempre me dices que te gustan ositos de goma en tu helado" dijo Sasuke.

"¡Sí, mientras no tengan de las verdes!" le gritó Karin, mostrándole un osito de goma verde "Osea, ¡míralo! ¡Parecen mocos! ¡Si la gente me ve comiendo una, pensarán que soy una mocosa!"

"Pues yo creo que es más que eso" comentó Naruko.

"Bueno, así no debería comportarse una dama" comentó Kushina, dándole las bolsas de compras a su hija y dirigiéndose hacia donde está la pareja.

"Le digo que te la cambien" sugirió Sasuke.

"¡¿Y desperdiciar mi dinero?!" preguntó Karin.

"Oye, ni siquiera es tu dinero, es mío" respondió Sasuke.

"Oh, ¿ahora tienes el descaro de contestarme?" preguntó Karin, aún más molesta "¿Qué clase de novio eres?"

"A ver, jovencita, no deberías tratar a este joven caballero de esa forma" advirtió Kushina.

"¡Usted no se meta, anciana decrépita!" insultó Karin.

Entonces Kushina se le marcó fuertemente una vena en la frente. Y entonces su cabello se tornó de fuego como, lo que dijo Naruko, de mil demonios.

"¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!" preguntó Kushina, extremadamente furiosa y empezó a perseguir a Karin.

Entonces Sasuke vio a Naruko y ella quedó paralizada. Pero nadie notó el espíritu de fuego del capítulo anterior y creó una círculo de fuego alrededor de Sasuke, Karin y Kushina. Todos alrededor se aterrorizaron al ver la torre de fuego espontáneo y salieron huyeron. Menos Naruko, quién era la única que podía salvarlos.

"Muy bien, esto es mi oportunidad" dijo Naruko, tratando de invocar un tornado "¿Uh?" trató de nuevo, pero nada "No me digas que tengo que desves-ugh, diablos" se quitó el uniforme escolr para que se revele su lencería y completara su transformación.

Claro que no quería mostrar su identidad, así que aprovechando que nadie más la miraba, agarró una pantaleta blanca, le hizo dos agujeros con las tijeras de su madre y se las puso como máscara. También agarró un camisón blanco y se la puso como capa. Entonces finalmente invocó un tornado para que disipara el fuego.

El fuego desapareció y los tres están perfectamente sanos. Lo primero que hizo Karin, fue abrazar a Sasuke.

"¡Sasuke querido! ¡Creí que te habría perdido!" dijo Karin.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Quién soy yo? Pues verás..." dijo Naruko, haciendo poses similares de Sailor Moon "Soy la justiciera que lucha por la justicia mientras usa pantaletas en su cabeza. Soy la sorprendente e inigualable: ¡PANTY-GIRL!"

"¿Es una broma acaso?" preguntó Karin, viendo que su nombre era tonto.

"Karin, no creo que ella bromeaba" dijo Sasuke, hasta que se volteó y desapareció "Ya no está" luego volteó por otra parte y Kushina tampoco estaba "Tampoco la otra mujer"

"Sasuke querido llévame a un hospital, me siento traumada por todo esto" dijo Karin, fingiendo temor.

Mientras tanto, Kushina estaba buscando a su hija.

"¡Naruko! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" preguntó Kushina.

Finalmente apareció Naruko, ya con el uniforme puesto.

"¡Mamá! ¡Estás bien!" dijo Naruko "Fui por ayuda para apagar el fuego, pero parece que saliste ilesa"

"Bueno, una especie de superheroína apareció y nos salvó" dijo Kushina, pretendiendo que ella no sabe la identidad de la heroína "¿No la viste?"

"Eh...no sé de qué hablas" dijo Naruko, algo nerviosa.

"No importa, se está siendo tarde, es mejor que volvamos a casa" dijo Kushina.

"Sí" asintió Naruko.

De regreso a casa, Naruko de nuevo se estaba desvistiendo, pero para volver a ser hombre. Pero antes de quitarse el sostén, se puso de nuevo su panty-máscara y su camisón-capa.

"Adonde sea que haya malhechores, la gran Panty-Girl los detendrá" dijo Naruko con determinación.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
